


All Inclusive

by deblond



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, boat cruise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deblond/pseuds/deblond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes on a weekend cruise and meets the love of his life (sort of).</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Inclusive

What people don’t tell you about going to a party on a boat is that if you get tired you can’t leave until said boat reaches land again. Harry knows that that’s kind of a given and it shouldn’t need a warning but still. When they were planning this little escapade he never thought he would get bored on the first day of the weekend cruise. In his defence, Niall and he have been partying and half-drunk since three on the afternoon, when they boarded, and he’s been up since six, because Liam had to be on the port way too early.

He thinks that with a few hours of sleep he’ll be fresh new and ready for the rest of the weekend. The only problem is that he shares a cabin with both Niall and Liam (one of the disadvantages of only being here because of Liam’s job as a waiter – not having to pay a pound for anything, on the other hand, is definitely one of the perks) and he’s not sure which one of the two has the key. It wouldn’t matter anyway, since he hasn’t seen neither of them in about three hours.

He’s actually considering sleeping in one of the deck chairs (and do his best to ignore the loud booming music and the people screaming and laughing), when he sees him. Harry would like to say that the first thing he notices are his eyes, or his mouth, or even his hair, but it’s not. The first thing he notices -and he spends about five minutes without being able to look away- is the guy’s ass. Now Harry is not proud of it, but the guy is wearing some really tight jeans and he’s circling his hips provocatively at the beat of the music. Then he turns around, throwing his head back in laughter, and he’s probably the most beautiful boy that Harry has ever seen.

Without thinking twice about it, Harry downs the rest of his drink and heads towards him.

“So, how does it feel to be the fittest guy of this boat?” Ok, he may be drunker than he thought. The boy turns around and raises and eyebrow, blue eyes twinkling. Harry thinks he just fell in love.

“Does that include you, love?” His voice is raspy and kind of high-pitched. Harry likes it.

He laughs. “I’m Harry.”

“Good for you,” the boy says with a sly smile. Harry looks at him raising an eyebrow. “What? Did you want something else?” he asks innocently.

“Don’t you want to tell me your name?” Harry pouts.

“You know I have little sisters, that face doesn’t work on me.” Harry’s response is to flutter his eyelashes. The guy laughs. “Alright. I’m Louis.”

Harry shakes his hand. “Nice to meet you, Louis,” he says seriously.

Louis looks at him for a moment, like seizing him up. “You’re weird,” he states.

“As weird as you want me to be,” Harry says with a wicked grin. From behind them, Louis’ friend snorts.

“Oh, that’s Zayn, by the way.”

“Hey, mate,” Harry says without taking his eyes off Louis. He doesn’t look away either and Harry thinks that he has the prettiest and bluest eyes he’s ever seen.

“Oh, I love this song!” Louis says suddenly and, before Harry can complain (not that he would), he drags him to the middle of the dance floor, away from the mocking gaze of his friend.

At first Harry can’t stop looking at Louis, who’s dancing and laughing and so pretty. He’s the only thing that Harry sees in the middle of the crowd and the bright lights only make his skin look tanner and smoother. But then Louis turns around, and Harry’s stomach drops because he thinks he’s going to walk away, bored of him already, but he only gets closer and keeps dancing. He looks at Harry from behind his shoulder and Harry can’t help it, he has to touch him. He puts his hands on Louis’ waist and glues his chest to his back. Louis doesn’t seem put off by it, on the contrary, he moves his hips against Harry’s, forcing him to follow his rhythm.

Harry’s starting to get hard and he knows that Louis feels it when his hips falter. He’s going to pull away and apologize but Louis keeps moving, getting closer to Harry and resting his head on his shoulder. Harry buries his nose on Louis’ neck and has to repress a groan. He smells amazing.

They keep grinding for a few more songs, but Harry can’t tell how many. He’s too busy gripping Louis’ hips and kissing his neck. Louis moans, tilting his head to give Harry more room and Harry licks along his throat until he reaches his ear and lightly bites at it. Louis presses his ass on Harry’s crotch and Harry growls, feeling a hot shot of arousal go through him right down to his already hard cock. Without hesitating, he turns Louis around and fusses their mouths together.

The kiss is hot and urgent. Mouths opening instantly and tongues meeting with enthusiasm. Harry moans low on his throat and that only seems to encourage Louis, who pulls at Harry’s hair to bring him closer, until he’s not sure where he begins and Louis ends.

Louis pulls away after biting at Harry’s lower lip. “Do you want to get out of here?” he asks, completely out of breath.

Harry’s not much better and he just nods enthusiastically. Is not until they are already inside that he remembers. “Oh, I kind of don’t have a place to sleep tonight,” he says sheepishly.

Louis blinks at him. “What are you? A stowaway?”

“No, a friend of mine is a waiter here. He let me crash it but I have to sleep at his cabin. And I don’t have the key,” he explains hurriedly. He’s worried that Louis is going to think that he is not worth the trouble and go look for somebody else, someone with their own room.

But Louis smiles and grabs his hand, guiding him down the stairs. “Don’t worry,” he says. “I have a cabin and the key. I think it even has a bed.”

Harry snorts but he can’t stop staring at Louis ass. He knows that he’s putting on a show and moving his hips more than usual because there’s no way that he walks always like that and doesn’t provoke car accidents on a daily basis.

They walk across the hall until Louis stops in front of one of the doors. While he waits for him to open it, Harry crowds behind him and sucks at his neck, unwilling to let him go.

“Oh, would you look at that,” Louis says in fake awe when the door opens, revealing a neat cabin with two twin beds. Harry is going to say something to him but then Louis turns around and his hair is mussed from Harry’s fingers, his lips are red and swollen and his eyes shine in the dark. Harry grabs at his ass and picks him up. Louis makes a startled noise but his legs circle Harry’s waist. “Caveman, much?”

Harry presses him to the closed door. “Only with you,” he says before kissing him again. Louis tastes like vodka and strawberry, a weird combination, but it works. Harry can’t get enough of it.

“Harry, the light,” Louis moans, feeling the wall behind him with one of his hands.

“What?” Harry pants detaching his mouth from Louis’ jaw.

Louis has found the light switch and the room lights up. “I want to see you,” he says with a filthy smile. And Harry, well, he’s definitely on board with that. He adjusts his grip on Louis, picking him up tighter, and takes him to the bed.

\--

Harry wakes up disorientated and thirsty. He doesn’t have a hangover – he didn’t drink that much in the first place but it wouldn’t have mattered anyway, he’s lucky enough to not get hangovers often(Niall hates him for that).

He’s lying on his side and there’s a warm body stuck to his front. He opens his eyes to find brown hair and tan skin and remembers. Louis. Smiling, he tightens the arm on his waist, pulling him closer, and buries his nose on Louis’ soft hair. It’s heaven.

That’s when someone starts knocking loudly at the door. “Lou! You there?” yells a voice from outside.

Louis stirs next to him, turning around and burying his head on Harry’s shoulder but not opening his eyes. Harry bites his lip, unsure of what to do. He wants to stay in bed, cuddling with Louis (maybe waking him up later with kisses and a blow job) but the person outside probably needs to talk to Louis and it seems urgent by the way he’s still knocking and shouting.

Just when Harry is about to wake Louis up, he pulls away and opens his eyes. “Morning,” Harry says with a smile. Louis grunts something that could pass for good morning and burrows his head on Harry’s chest again. “You’re not a morning person, are you?”

“Not when I’ve barely slept,” he says against Harry’s collarbone, next to the love bite he left there last night. “And I’m half hungover.”

“That part is not my fault.”

“Cheeky,” Louis says, leaning his head on the pillow next to Harry. Their noses almost touch and Harry can’t help it, he brushes his lips to Louis’, just a light touch of lips. Louis smiles, eyes bleary and blue. “You are a morning person.”

The knocking on the door hasn’t stopped and the person outside sounds more and more irritated as the minutes pass. “Louis, c’mon! I had to sleep on a damn couch so you could pull the least you could do is open the damn door!”

Louis sighs loudly. “Sorry about that,” he says getting up and putting on his boxers. Harry holds back a whine. He doesn’t want Louis to get dressed, or to leave his side for that matter. However, the idea of a stranger seeing him starkers isn’t very attractive either. While Louis fumbles with the key, Harry grabs his pants and puts them on.

“About time, you asshole. I think I’ve fucked up my back forever-“ the friend Louis was with last night -Harry is almost sure that his name is Zayn- strides in and throws himself onto the empty bed.

“Honestly Zayn, and I’m the drama queen?” Louis interrupts him. “And it’s not like you didn’t have any offers last night.”

“Not any that interested me. We can’t all have your luck. Hey,” Zayn says nodding at Harry. “Good to see you, mate. Harry, right?”

“Yeah,” Harry says. He considers holding his hand for a handshake but decides that that would make the situation even more awkward. “I think I’m gonna go,” he says to Louis, who’s sitting down on the bed again, paying zero attention to his roommate.

“Ok,” Louis says but Harry thinks that he looks a little disappointed. Maybe he’s thinking of the morning sex that they could be having right now too.

Harry finishes getting dressed quickly (he blushes when he finds his t shirt hanging on a lamp – he really doesn’t remember how that got there) but when he’s almost at the door, Louis calls him back. “Yes?” Instead of answering, Louis grabs his neck and kisses him. A real kiss, that lasts for a few minutes, and has Harry out of breath when they separate.

“See you, alright?” Louis says pecking him one last time and letting him go. The last thing Harry wants is to leave (he has to fight the urge to pin Louis to the bed, roommate be damned) but he doesn’t exactly have a choice.

“Yeah, ok,” he mumbles. “Bye,” he says before closing the door.

\--

“Well, look who it is,” Niall says when Harry finds them, having breakfast in the dining room. “You didn’t come back to the room last night and didn’t even bother to call. Do you know how worried we were?” He bursts into laughter before Harry can answer.

“What happened, Haz?” Liam asks sipping his orange juice.

Harry sits down in front of them and attacks the scrambled eggs on his plate. He’s starving. “I met someone. We spend the night together,” he explains briefly.

“Yeah, we figured,” Niall snorts. “Lucky bastard.”

“Everything alright?” Liam says noticing Harry’s defeated expression.

“Yeah, it was…” Harry sighs. “It was great, more than that actually. He’s just so pretty and funny and the sex... I’m just bummed that I don’t know if I’ll see him again.”

Liam and Niall are staring at him now, breakfast completely forgotten.

“Wow, you really do like him then,” Niall finally says. Harry frowns, it’s not like he’s a monk but he’s not that much of a slut that he would sleep with whoever is available without caring if he likes them or not.

His feelings must show in his face ‘cause Liam says, “We’re just surprised to see you so smitten when you barely know him.”

“I’m not that smitten!” Harry protests.

“Mate, you were blushing and sighing like a schoolgirl when you told us about him.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter anyway,” Harry says, knowing that they aren’t wrong. “His roommate showed up this morning and all but threw me out. I don’t think we’ll see each other again.”

“There aren’t that many people on this boat, you know,” Liam says. He should know, he has to serve drinks to each one of them.

“Yeah, you should remember that,” Niall tells Liam with a sly smile.

“What?” Harry feels like he’s missed something.

“Liam has a crush on one of the passengers.”

“I do not!”

“Oh, so all that rambling about his dark skin and perfect cheekbones and fucking eyelashes was a joke, then?”

“I’m surprised Liam. Can you even fraternize with your costumers? Isn’t that frowned upon?” Harry teases.

Liam glares at them. “I’m never telling you anything,” he says to Niall. Then he looks at them sharply and adds, “I have to go put on my uniform and start working. Try not to bother anyone.”

Harry knows he’s not really mad – Liam would never get mad at them for such a stupid thing, so he and Niall just keep eating breakfast. “What about you?” he asks. “Seen anyone you liked?”

Niall makes a noncommittal sound. “I’m not exactly looking, you know,” he says, laid-back. “Just enjoying the trip.”

Harry has to admit that it is good to be here for the weekend. They don’t have to do anything, except party, swim and relax. He reminds himself to be nicer to Liam later, they are here thanks to him after all.

\--

After breakfast, Harry and Niall decide to put on their swim trucks and spend some time in the big swimming pool on deck. Niall is carrying a can of sunscreen and complaining about it.

“You don’t put on sunblock and you get tan, I don’t put on sunblock and I become a giant tomato, how is that fair?”

“I don’t know, mate. Hey, maybe you can get some girl to put sunscreen on your back.”

Niall smiles. “You know, I hadn’t thought about that.”

“Harry!” He turns around. Louis and Zayn are lounging on two of the deck chairs and waving at him. Well, Zayn is doing most of the waving – Louis looks like he’s going to run away any second.

“That your pretty boy?” Niall asks grabbing a couple of drinks for them. Harry nods. “Which one?”

“The one that looks ready to murder his friend,” Harry answers without looking away. “C’mon, let’s go over there.”

“Hi Harry! How’s the rest of your morning going? Everything good?” Zayn asks when they reach them. Louis glares at him and hits him in the shoulder to shut him up.

Harry laughs. “Yeah, everything’s great. This is Niall,” he says gesturing to Niall, who waves at them. “Niall, these are Zayn and Louis.” He tries not to blush when he says Louis’ name (he doesn’t think he’s very successful).

“Hey mate,” Zayn nods. “Nice to meet you”

“Yeah, you too.”

“Do you want to join us?” Louis asks. He’s wearing aviator sunglasses, jean shorts and no shirt. His tan skin glows in the sun and he has a bruise on his hip that Harry left earlier. Harry thinks that he would like to climb on him and never let him go.

“Sure,” he says instead, after checking with Niall if he’s ok with it.

“This is the good life,” Zayn sighs after a while. They are all chilling and drinking at the sun. “And you didn’t want to come, Lou.”

“You didn’t?” Niall asks. “How come?”

“According to him this is ‘just an excuse to get drunk and get some’ both thinks that he can do on land for much less money.”

From beside Harry, Louis is glaring at Zayn again. “I just didn’t want to get on a boat and share a room with you, wanker.”

“Hey, at least there’s just the two of you. We are three in the same room,” Niall says with a grimace.

“Well, Louis definitely counts for two. Or three. His shit is all over the room and he takes forever in the bathroom. Not to mention that I couldn’t even sleep in my bed last night.” Zayn smirks.

“We didn’t even use your bed!” Louis bursts out. Harry feels his cheeks heathen but forces himself to smile. He’s not embarrassed about last night, it was probably the best sex he’s ever had.

“No, but we could,” he says. Louis looks at him frowning. “There’s a lot of weekend left.” Louis smiles naughtily, eyes twinkling behind his shades.

“He’s right, Zaynie, you better shut up if you don’t want the whole room christened by Sunday.”

Zayn grimaces but Harry barely pays attention to him, too busy looking at Louis, who’s watching him with a soft smile.

“I’m going for a swim, I’m melting here,” Niall says standing up and eyeing a group of girls giggling and talking on the edge of the pool. “You coming, Zayn?”

Zayn looks about to say no but then he glances at Louis and Harry and hastily nods. “Yeah, let’s go. See you later, lovebirds.”

Once they are alone nobody says anything and the air between them gets awkward and uncomfortable. It feels like they’re strangers (they kind of actually are), like they didn’t spend the night and part of the morning kissing and cuddling and having sex.

“This is kind of stupid, isn’t it?” Louis finally says. Harry nods warily. “I mean, you’re not supposed to hang out with your one night stand the morning after.”

Harry feels a weight on his chest. “I didn’t want to bother you,” he mutters. “I’ll go.”

“No, don’t,” Louis says gripping his hand. “I’m sorry. I’m an idiot.” He smiles self-deprecatingly. “I just meant that is weird. I don’t even know your last name.”

“It’s Styles.”

“Really?” Louis asks putting his shades on top of his head to look directly at him. “Your name is Harry Styles?” Harry nods. “What are you, a pornstar?”

“A director, actually. Wanna make fifty bucks?”

Louis looks at him for a second and then bursts into laughter. Harry smiles, pleased with himself for making him laugh.

“You’re alright, curly,” he says. Harry’s smile brightens at the nickname. “And my last name is Tomlinson, by the way.”

Harry stores that tidbit of information away, just in case.

“So, tell me, Harry Styles, what do you do with your life?”

“Um… I’m in Uni, just finished my first year. Studying biology.” He doesn’t know what to say. Suddenly he feels very uninteresting.

But Louis seems impressed. “Is that so?” he asks raising an eyebrow. “It seems kind of hard, innit?”

“What do you study?”

“Law.”

“Well, that’s not a piece of cake either.”

“Yeah, well, I mostly get drunk and sleep my hangovers in class so it’s not that impressive…” Harry has the feeling that Louis does that a lot, putting himself down. It makes him sad, for some reason.

Harry’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he takes it out. It’s just a message from his friend Nick reminding him about movie night next week (they watch mainstream movies and then criticize them, the –not so secret- hipster in Harry loves it). Harry smiles softly and quickly types a response.

“What are you smiling at?” Louis asks nonchalantly. He’s gripping the armrest and has put his sunglasses on again, though.

“Oh, is just a friend.”

“A special friend?”

“No, a regular one. I don’t have any. Special friends, I mean.”

“That’s too bad, isn’t it?” Louis says, but the corners of his mouth are pulling up in a small smile. Harry grins too.

\--

The four of them decide to have lunch together at noon. Harry is sitting on the boat’s dining room munching on his turkey sandwich but he can’t stop looking at how is Louis picking at his fries. It’s kind of worrisome how endearing he founds the way he eats.

There isn’t any awkwardness between them, conversation flowing easily, and Harry’s really glad that they all have clicked and are getting along well (he could do without Niall’s funny glances and snickering every time he catches him staring at Louis, though).

“Oh, look, Zayn, is your soul mate over there,” Louis suddenly says. Zayn glares at him but he smiles innocently.

“What’s that?” Niall asks around a mouthful of chicken.

“Zayn has a crush on one the waiters,” Louis singsongs. Zayn looks about ready to kill him and Harry thinks that this is definitely Louis’ revenge for what happened earlier by the pool. “Is that one over there, the one that looks like a mix of a puppy and a sexy firefighter.”

Harry almost chokes on his food when he sees that the puppy slash firefighter is no one other than Liam, who’s currently serving drinks beside the buffet. Next to Harry, Niall is fully laughing.

“That’s Liam!” he almost shouts. The dining room is noisy, though, and no one pays attention to them.

“You know him?” Zayn asks. He’s almost blushing.

“Yeah, he’s our mate. The one that got us in for free,” Harry answers with a shrug.

Louis gasps and quickly swallows his food. “Oh, this is good… Zayn is in love with him, you have to introduce them.”

“Definitely!” Niall agrees easily and Louis smiles brightly, blue eyes crinkling at the corners. Harry can’t stop looking at him, he’s so pretty. Louis catches him looking and winks.

“No one is introducing me to anyone,” Zayn says bluntly. “Stop it, Lou, or I’ll start telling Harry all about what happened on your birthday last year.”

“You wouldn’t!” Louis says with his cheeks flushed. Harry is suddenly very interested in the story.

“So, Harry, Louis got really really drunk and-“

“Alright, alright!” Louis interrupts him loudly. The people on the tables near them watch them curiously. “No more talking about the puppy slash sexy firefighter.”

“Liam,” Niall supplies with an amused grin.

“Liam,” Louis repeats.

“What?” says a voice behind them. Apparently while they were arguing no one noticed that Liam had left his place by the buffet and is now at their table. “Did you want something” Liam asks eyeing Louis curiously.

“Oh, Harry and Niall were just telling me that they had a friend on the boat crew,” Louis lies easily and Harry is almost jealous – he’s completely shit at lying and even worse when he has to improvise it. “And that must be you. It’s nice to meet you, mate, I’m Louis.”

Despite of Zayn’s previous threat, Niall and Harry have to introduce them and Harry’s not entirely sure but he thinks that he sees Liam blush a little when he and Zayn shake hands.

“So, how did you guys meet?” Liam asks sitting down.

“He’s the reason that our Hazza didn’t come home last night,” Niall explains with a suggestive eyebrow raise.

Liam pales. “Really?” he asks faintly. Harry wonders what his problem is – Liam already knew that he had spent the night with someone.

“Yeah,” Louis says, kind of unsure, watching Liam’s expression. “Sorry? I guess…”

“Oh! You are,” Liam says looking at Louis. “Harry slept with you last night.”

“You can say it a little louder, Li, I think the people on the other side of the room didn’t quite hear you,” Harry says.

Liam blushes. “Sorry,” he says. But he doesn’t look sorry, he looks relieved. He glances at Zayn before quickly looking away and that’s when it hits Harry. Liam though that Niall was talking about Zayn, that Harry had spent the night with Zayn. Judging by the look of relief on Liam’s face, is safe to assume that Zayn’s crush on Liam is anything but one-sided.

“What about you, Harry?”

“Huh?” Harry realizes that they’ve been talking all this time and he wasn’t listening. “What? Sorry.”

Louis looks at him with a mocked severe expression. “You should pay more attention, Harold,” he says before grinning playfully. Harry clears his throat.

“I was saying,” Niall tells him, and Harry unwillingly tears his eyes off from Louis to look at him. “That they are gonna check out the game room after lunch and we could join them, you want to?”

As if Harry is going to say no to spending more time with Louis.

\--

The game room is amazing, it has a pool table, darts, table football, an Xbox with plenty of videogames… Not for the first time, Harry mentally thanks Liam for allowing him and Niall to enjoy this weekend.

They play table football for a while – Niall and him against Zayn and Louis. They win because Louis is absolutely awful.

“Well it’s not my fault this game is so stupid. I’m much better at the real thing, anyway,” he huffs indignantly when Niall scores their fifth goal.

“Don’t be a sore loser, Lou,” Harry teases him smiling widely.

“I’ll show you sore loser…” Louis grunts. Harry blinks at him innocently.

“If you two stop flirting maybe we can go on,” Niall says, interrupting their stare contest. He hands Harry the ball with a wicked smile.

When they finish playing, Louis demands that they play ‘a real game now’, so they end up sprawled on one of the couches playing FIFA. Well, Niall and Louis do. Harry is not really paying any attention to the screen with Louis sitting down next to him -eyes bright and face flushed- while he yells at Niall about his players.

“Oh, Hazza are you tired?” Niall says when he sees Harry yawn from the corner of his eye. “Did someone keep you up last night?”

From the floor, Zayn snorts. Harry rolls his eyes, not even bothering to answer. His eyes meet Louis’ and he winks at him, before turning to the game again and cursing when he realizes that his team has lost the ball.

In the end, before the match can get any more vicious, they declare a tie and turn off the Xbox. Niall holds his hand to Louis, who solemnly shakes it. “It was a pleasure to play with you,” Niall says.

“Yes, an even match at last.”

“It’s not that you’re good it’s that you both suck,” Zayn says with a bored expression.

“I don’t like him anymore, Lou,” Niall pouts.

“Join the club,” Louis replies stretching on the couch. “I don’t know why I keep him around.” He’s pressed next to Harry, touching from the knees to shoulders, and if he moves his head a little it will be resting on Harry’s shoulder. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Harry says without containing his smile. He knows that he must look like a lovesick idiot but he can’t help it. Louis is just so pretty and lovely and Harry thinks he wants to keep him. Shaking his head to clear that thought out, he jokes, “You scared me a little there.”

“FIFA is a serious matter, Harold,” Louis says looking up at him. They are so close that Harry can count his eyelashes.

“But not table football.”

Louis wrinkles his nose in disgust. “No, that’s an offense to the game,” he says seriously. Harry giggles.

“Oh, Zayn, tell me how good I am playing videogames,” Niall says with a mock swoon.

Zayn laughs. “You’re so funny, Niall, bend me over the couch and take me!”

“You two are hilarious,” Louis says dryly. Harry blushes when an image of Louis bent over the couch comes to his mind. He shifts in his seat – he can’t get a boner right now, the jokes would last for an eternity.

“We know,” Zayn replies. “C’mon Niall, let’s go get some nachos or something.”

Niall face lights up. “Oh, I could eat nachos.”

When they are alone, Harry looks down at Louis, still tucked at his side, suddenly shy. “I’m sorry if it bothers you. The teasing, I mean.”

“Don’t worry, it doesn’t,” Louis says smiling at him. Harry smiles back. “With Zayn as your best friend you kind of have to get used to him teasing you for one thing or another.”

“Not that you stay silent, either.”

“Hey, I’m an angel! Completely innocent.”

Harry snorts. “Sure you are.”

“But you know what? You’re right. The teasing is getting kind of obnoxious.” Harry looks at him, hoping that this isn’t going where he thinks it is (with Louis telling him that he’s had enough of him and would like to enjoy the rest of the cruise without him glued at his side). “We should do something to get back at him. Or at least make sure that he’s occupied for the rest of the trip.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asks confused.

“Where’s your friend Liam now?”

\--

As far as revenge plans go, Louis’ is quite simple (“It’s effective, Harold”).

They are all hanging out on a couple of benches beneath the sunshade when Liam walks by them and Louis elbows Harry on the ribs.

“Hey, Liam!” Harry says rubbing at the place where Louis hit him. Louis mouths ‘don’t be a baby’.

“Hey, guys. Here are your drinks,” Liam says placing some cocktails on their table.

“We didn’t order anything,” Harry says confused.

“I know but I can’t just come and hang around you whenever I want. I’m working.”

“Oh, what a pity,” Louis says sipping on the straw of his cocktail. “Zayn here was telling us that he would really like a tour of the boat.”

Zayn chokes on thin air and starts coughing frantically. Niall pats him on the back, looking at them suspiciously.

“Really? You wanted a tour?” Liam asks looking directly at Zayn. He’s blushing and he almost drops the drinks on his tray, though.

“Yeah? I mean- sure… I guess.” Harry didn’t imagine that Zayn could be so awkward. He seems to turn into an inexperienced teenager with his first crush in front of Liam. It’s almost painful to watch.

From beside him, Louis laughs softly and Harry looks at him. His blue eyes are twinkling with amusement and when he notices Harry staring, Louis winks at him. Harry feels butterflies on his stomach.

“Well, I could give you one, if you want to, of course.”

“But didn’t you have to work?” asks Niall with wide eyes.

“This is work,” Liam replies immediately. “You know, keeping the passengers satisfied.” As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Liam’s face flushes even more. Harry is actually worried he’s going to combust right on the spot. “I mean…”

“I would love a tour,” Zayn finally manages to say, thankfully interrupting Liam’s senseless and flustered explanation.

“Great!” he says while Zayn stands up (bumping into the table in the process). He glares at Louis with such intensity that Harry is almost scared but Louis doesn’t seem very affected – he just waves at Zayn with a sweet smile. “Does anybody want to join us?”

“They don’t,” Zayn says firmly. When Liam sends him a puzzled look, he drops his gaze and closely inspects his shoes.

They all shake their heads trying to stifle their sniggers. Finally, when the two are gone they burst into laughter.

“Well, that was entertaining!” Niall says, wiping the tears of the corners of his eyes. “Good job.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Louis says smiling mischievously at Harry. Harry bumps his shoulder with Louis’ softly.

“Yeah, right,” Niall replies watching them with amusement. “You are just as bad as those two.”

“Excuse me?” Louis gasps outraged.

“We’re not!”

“Right, of course,” Niall admits. “At least you managed to have sex before turning into fumbling idiots.”

\--

They don’t see Liam or Zayn until dinner, when Zayn joins them with a sheepish smile. Liam is over by the buffet again and he seems to have a smile sewed on his face too.

Louis and Niall try to tease Zayn about it but he’s so content and mooneyed that he just ignores them and the boys quickly give up. That works perfectly for Harry, who has Louis’ undivided attention again.

When they have almost finished dinner, Niall suggest going to the party on deck right after but Louis insist that he needs to go to his cabin to get changed and style his hair. That triggers a set of jokes and teasing about how vain Louis is.

“Well I’ll have to shower first,” Harry intervenes, partly to stop the teasing and partly because is true. He had a quick shower that morning but he hasn’t washed his hair.

“Yeah, good luck with that. This morning someone entered while I was showering and I’m pretty sure they stayed there staring at my ass for ten minutes,” Niall says. Unlike the passengers’ cabins, the rooms of the boat crew don’t have their own bathrooms – they all share one. Harry frowns when he remembers that.

“You can shower at ours, we don’t have to use the shower anyway,” Louis offers. Harry blushes but he accepts.

That’s how he finds himself following Louis to his room to use his bathroom after dinner. “Where’s Zayn?” he asks when they are already inside.

Louis shrugs. “No idea. He must be already on deck, trying to awkwardly seduce Liam. You know your friend must be pretty special for Zayn not to even worry about coming to fix up his hair first,” he says, handing Harry some clean towels. “Not that the asshole needs it. He always looks hot anyway.”

Harry makes a noncommittal noise. “I don’t know. I’ve seen better,” he says not looking away from Louis’ face. Louis licks his lips and Harry follows the movement with his eyes.

Louis clears his throat. “C’mon, go shower, Haz, or the party will be over before we show up and where’s the fun in that?”

Once he’s under the shower spray Harry can’t stop thinking about Louis. Louis, who’s in the next room getting changed and is probably naked right now. Harry still remembers every detail of his body. The curve of his back, his soft and tanned skin, his thick thighs, his ass- he moans quietly grabbing his now hard cock.

He imagines Louis opening the door and getting in the shower behind him, biting at the nape of his neck and trailing open-mouthed kisses down his spine. He strokes himself, tight and slow, imagining that Louis’ nimble hands are on him. With a ragged breath, he leans his forehead on the shower tiles, imagining that Louis is pressing him to the wall to trust his hard cock on Harry’s ass, getting himself off on his back.

Harry quickens his strokes, almost feeling Louis’ tongue on his ear, his voice telling him how fit he is, how much he wants him-

“Oh, God.” Harry’s fingers brush over the head of his cock and that’s it. “Louis,” he moans loudly while he comes all over the wall.

When he’s recovered and he’s not struggling for breath anymore, Harry turns off the water and dries himself quickly. He almost groans out loud when he realizes that he’s left his change of clothes outside. Tying a towel on his waist, he opens the door.

Louis is looking at something on his phone and Harry’s mouth dries when he sees him. He’s wearing tight, rolled-up jeans and a simple grey t shirt but Harry doesn’t think he’s seen anyone this hot before. He makes and effort to collect himself.

“Hey, Lou,” he says looking down. “Forgot my clothes.”

“That was an awfully long shower, Harold,” Louis says pocketing his phone. “Everything alright?”

Harry blushes wildly and almost drops his towel. He tells himself that there’s no way that Louis has heard him through the closed door and the water running. “Yeah, fine.” And instead of going into the bathroom again to put on his clothes, he adds, “you look good.”

“Thanks. So do you,” Louis says, eyes roaming around Harry’s naked chest. When their gazes meet again, Louis’ eyes are darker and Harry bits his lower lip, feeling his cock perking up despite just getting off in the shower. “But as much as I like it, maybe you should go get properly dressed.” Louis’ voice is rough and Harry swallows, repressing the urge of grabbing his hips and pressing him against the wall.

“Yeah,” he says instead, and his voice is not much better. “I’ll go get dressed.”

\--

It’s dark outside by the time they go up to the deck. Colorful bright lights illuminate the area just like last night and it’s already packed with people drinking and dancing to the loud, pulsing music.

“C’mon,” Louis shouts, so Harry can hear him. “Let’s go get something to drink and then we’ll look for the others.”

They end up not having to look for them because they find Zayn and Niall by the bar with Liam. Well, Zayn and Liam are talking while Liam ignores most of the costumers asking for drinks, and Niall is chatting up a pretty blonde girl that looks up at him with shining eyes.

“There you are!” Liam says when he spots them. “You took an eternity.”

“Our Hazza here need his beauty time to get ready,” Louis says with a sly smile and Harry wonders again if it’s possible that he heard him. He feels himself blush with embarrassment (and excitement) just at the thought.

“What’s that about?” Harry asks pointing to his right, where the girl Niall is talking to keeps giggling and putting her boobs on his face. Niall has never had any problem getting girls interested in him but that seems kind of excessive.

“He told her that he’s in a famous rock band,” Zayn answers. He doesn’t look too pleased to see them, probably because they interrupted his alone time with Liam, who’s now busy preparing his drinks. Harry can relate.

“And she bought it?” Louis snorts. “Really, the youngsters these days…” He shakes his head in false shame.

“Hey! Niall could be in a rock band if he wanted to,” Harry says. More to disagree with Louis than because he really believes it.

“Yeah, he looks pretty rough with that angelic blonde look. A total rock star.”

“He plays the guitar,” Harry says petulantly.

Zayn snorts. “You two are so dumb, I swear to god.”

The night passes on a blur of drinking, dancing and goofing around (and laughing at Niall when the girl realizes that he’s not really a rock star and slaps him). Harry doesn’t stay far from Louis’ side, not that Louis seems to mind by the way he keeps smiling at him and touching him more than necessary.

At one point, when Niall has disappeared God knows where and Zayn is by the bar with Liam again – leaving Louis and Harry alone at the dance floor, Harry needs to go to the restroom.

“I’ll go grab another round then!” Louis says gesturing towards the bar. Harry nods and hurries inside, where the bathrooms are.

When he comes back he heads to the bar but he doesn’t see Louis at first. He scans the crowd until he finds him and when he does, he clenches his fists.

Louis is talking to a tall good-looking guy while he sips on his drink and he seems to be having fun. At least judging by the wide smile on his face.

The guy checks Louis out while he’s talking, looking at him with hungry eyes. Then he laughs at whatever Louis has said and grabs his arm – Harry sees red.

Fuming, he strides over there and puts his arm around Louis’ waist. “Hey babe,” he says pressing him on to his side.

“Hazza!” Louis greets him happily. His eyes are shiny and his cheeks are flushed – he’s pretty tipsy, Harry hadn’t noticed before because he was feeling quite buzzed himself but now that he’s sobered up (abruptly) he can see it. “This is Aiden. Aiden, this is Harry.”

“Hey, mate,” Aiden says eyeing him warily. Harry just nods curtly.

“Aiden was telling me that he’s the brother of the DJ so he got in for free and I told him how you are here for free too!” Louis explains enthusiastically. “Isn’t that cool?”

“Yeah, great.” The fact that Louis is burrowed on his side and he’s petting Harry’s chest and collarbones as he talks has calmed down Harry a little. But seeing the way Aiden is still looking at Louis makes his blood boil.

“I think I should go,” Aiden says, probably because of the death glares Harry is sending him.

“Yes, that would be best,” Harry’s tone is cold and unfriendly. Louis pinches him on the back.

“Nice to meet you,” he says.

“Yeah you guys too. Enjoy your drink, Louis.” And he’s gone. Harry thinks that he doesn’t want to see him again.

“So,” Louis says watching him closely. “You’re a jealous one?”

“No,” Harry lies. “I wasn’t jealous.”

“Alright, then,” Louis says removing himself from Harry’s side. “I’ll go see if Aiden wants to dance.”

And Harry’s had enough of this. He grabs Louis’ hand and tugs it until their chests collide and their lips meet. They kiss hungrily. Harry gripping at Louis’ hips and pulling him even closer while Louis sinks his hands on his hair. Harry has been dying to do this all day and he lets all of his frustrations out on the kiss.

“Please,” Harry says struggling to catch his breath. “Tell me that you have the key to your room.”

“I have the key to my room,” Louis says against his mouth and Harry can’t help it – he has to kiss him again.

They take twice as long to get to the room because they can’t keep their hands off each other and they keep stopping to make out in the middle of the hallways.

When finally Louis closes the door behind them they don’t waste any time. They peel off each other clothes urgently and when they are finally touching skin on skin, Harry almost throws Louis on the bed before covering him with his body.

Their hard cocks press together and they both moan out loud. Louis hands are everywhere – tugging at his hair, grabbing his shoulders, stroking his back. Harry sucks at his throat and then at his collarbone, leaving red marks on his wake.

“Haz, oh God,” Louis groans wrapping his legs on his waist. Harry almost growls, sinking his teeth on Louis’ neck and grabbing at his ass. He’s so turned on that he can’t think and Louis doesn’t seem much better, frantically trusting up to seek for friction and moaning brokenly.

Harry detaches his mouth from Louis’ throat and starts trailing hot open-mouthed kisses down his chest.

“What are you doing?” asks Louis disoriented. In the darkness of the room his eyes seem almost black and his hair is an absolute mess. Harry has never seen someone so gorgeous in his life. He hoists himself up and kisses him chastely.

“I’m gonna suck you off,” he mutters against his lips. “That alright?”

Louis nods. “Yeah that- that’s alright,” he croaks out. Harry kisses him again. “Well, get on with it, won’t you?”

Harry smiles, ‘cause he loves that even turned on like this Louis is still himself, brash and unapologetic. Slowly, he makes his way down Louis’ body. He sucks a love bite on his hip and puts Louis’ legs on his shoulders. Then, he looks at Louis, hot and dirty, through his eyelashes and sucks the whole length of his dick without a warning.

Louis loses it. His head trashes on the pillows and he whimpers Harry’s name over and over again – Harry loves that he’s so loud in bed. He bobs his head up and down and he can feel the moment Louis gets close because his whimpers become unintelligible and he tugs on Harry’s hair so hard it almost hurts. Harry moans around him.

“Harry- I’m- I-“ he manages to whimper. Instead of pulling away Harry flickes his tongue on the underside of Louis’ cock and sucks harder. With a shout of Harry’s name, Louis comes, hot and pulsing, down his throat.

Without  giving him time to recover, Harry hoists himself up to kiss him deeply, tongues intertwining. Louis moans and strokes Harry’s back weakly. Pulling away from the kiss, Harry leans in and licks the sweat from Louis throat.

“Oh, God,” Louis says. “You’re going to kill me.”

Harry hums low on his throat. He is still hard and very horny and he can’t help rubbing himself on Louis’ hip. Louis notices and smiles slyly. He turns them around, pressing Harry on the mattress, and straddles him.

“Lou.”

“I’m going to take care of you now,” Louis says and Harry almost comes just from the hungry expression on his face.

Louis grabs his cock and starts stroking him, slow and dirty, while he pinches at one of his nipples with his other hand. Harry moans and closes his eyes, already overwhelmed by everything that is Louis.

“Open your eyes, Harry,” Louis says and Harry does it without question. “I want you to look.” Louis face is close to Harry’s now and he kisses him roughly, biting at his lower lip, before pulling away and burying his head on Harry’s neck.

He tightens his grip and fastens his pace, smearing the precome at the tip so that his hand slides easily. Harry starts trusting up, fucking on Louis hand and moaning. “Lou- Louis… Oh my God-“

Louis raises his head and leans his forehead on Harry’s. “You’re so fucking hot,” he says. And Harry can’t answer, he can’t form a coherent word. “Watch.”

Dazed and completely turned on, Harry looks down. He sees Louis’ little hand gripping his cock and loses it, coming all over Louis’ hand and his abdomen.

\--

Afterwards, when they have recovered and cleaned up a little, they lay in bed with their limbs intertwined. Louis’ head resting on Harry’s chest and his fingers ghosting over Harry’s tattoos.

“What do they mean?” he asks softly.

“What?” Harry asks nuzzling the top of his head. He feels satisfied and sleepy, like he could float away any minute.

“The tattoos,” Louis clarifies. He sits up a little, leaning himself on his elbows and Harry whines when he pulls away. “Do all of them have a meaning?”

“Some,” he says watching the way Louis’ fingers trace and retrace the tattoos, making goosebumps erupt on his skin. “They’re mostly silly things.”

“What does the butterfly mean?”

“It’s supposed to symbolize an important change or transition in your life, you know, like a metamorphosis” Harry explains lazily. “I got it when I moved to London to start Uni.”

“Really? Me too!”

“You have a butterfly tattoo too? Where?” Harry jokes pretending to look for it and groping Louis in the process.

“Stop!” Louis laughs. “I meant, I go to Uni in London, too. Where are you from?”

“Holmes Chapel, in Cheshire.”

“How posh,” Louis says. Harry hits him lightly on the shoulder. “I’m from Doncaster.”

“But you study in London?” Harry asks. He doesn’t want to seem pushy but seeing Louis again after the cruise is over wouldn’t be the worst thing. Actually it would be pretty amazing.

Louis makes an affirmative noise. “Hey, do you want to keep talking or do you want me to put some aftersun lotion on you?” he asks naughtily. “I think your back’s kind of sunburned. And your ass too.”

“Oh really?” Harry says grinning widely. “But I was wearing my swim trucks all the time.”

“Funny that.”

\--

When Harry wakes up the next morning there’s no one pounding at the door. Instead Louis is straddling his waist and kissing him on the nose.

“Morning, Haz,” he says, voice raspy and slow.

The first thing Harry sees when he opens his eyes is Louis’ smiling and sleepy face. His eyes are blue and bleary and his hair is mussed. The soft light of the room makes his skin look almost golden. Harry thinks that he would like to wake up every day like this.

“G’ morning,” he mumbles, rubbing his eyes. They didn’t get much sleep last night (or the night before that, actually) and he’s starting to feel it. Of course, if Louis is on top of him looking at him like that, Harry can spend a week awake just to watch him. “Time is it?”

“I don’t know. Early,” Louis answers rubbing Harry’s nose with his. “I woke up and couldn’t sleep anymore.” He nuzzles Harry’s neck and rests his head on his shoulder.

“So, you decided to wake me up too?” Harry asks. He’s grinning though – Louis is being awfully cuddly this morning.

“Oh, I’m sorry. You can go back to sleep, I’ll just shower by myself, then.” Louis rolls off from Harry and stands up. “Wouldn’t want to bother you.”

He has only taken a couple of steps when Harry grabs him by the waist and takes him to the bathroom.

\--

After their shower, they are on their way to breakfast when they cross paths with Aiden on the hallway. Smugly, Harry puts Louis closer by his shoulders and makes sure that the love bites that adorn his neck are visible. Aiden waves feebly when they walk past him but doesn’t say anything.

“Right. So you’re not jealous at all.” Louis looks at him quirking an eyebrow.

“Nope. I just don’t like that guy – he doesn’t seem trustworthy.”

“He was a perfectly nice guy!”

“He was blatantly checking you out!”

“Well,” Louis replies with a vain smile. “Can you blame him?”

Harry smiles fondly. “You know, I don’t think I can.”

“You two are so precious I think I’ gonna throw up in my cereal.” Zayn is sitting by himself at one of the tables of the dining room sneering at them.

“Good morning to you too, Zaynie. Why are you so sour on this lovely morning?” Louis asks with faux enthusiasm.

“Why are you so chirpy? Oh, wait, nevermind.” Zayn looks at Harry, who flushes a little but doesn’t remove his arm from the back of Louis’ chair. “You are always in a good mood when you are getting laid.”

“Hey now! There’s no need to be so crass!”

Harry kind of tunes out their banter after that. While he slowly eats his toast, he notices that there’s someone missing. “Where’s Niall?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t seen him,” Zayn answers leaving Louis mid-word. “And he didn’t slept in Liam’s room last night.”

“And how would you know that Zayn?” Louis asks with a cheeky smile.

“Well with you two getting it on all over my room I had to sleep somewhere, didn’t I?” Zayn defends himself.

“Right. Sleep. I’m sure.”

“For your information, that’s all that we did. We even slept on separate beds.”

Louis looks at Harry with a dumbfounded expression on his face, mouthing ‘Why?’. Harry giggles on his hand.

“Hey, just because you two are going at it like rabbits it doesn’t mean that the rest of us are the same, you know.”

Louis’ answer is to throw a strawberry at him.

Niall arrives when they are already finishing breakfast, looking like he hasn’t slept all night. Mumbling something unintelligible, he sits down and drops his head on the empty plate in front of him.

“Well looks like someone had a good time,” Louis says cocking an eyebrow.

“You alright, Ni?” Harry asks.

“I had to sleep on the floor on deck ‘cause my friends are assholes and were too busy fucking to remember about me,” he grunts without raising his head.

“Oh my god, really?” Louis snickers.

“Couldn’t you sleep on a couch or something?”

Niall raises his head to glare at Harry. “They were all occupied. And I didn’t even ‘sleep’! The music was too loud! And there was a couple next to me doing I don’t even want to know what-“ Everyone bursts into laughter at the rant and Niall glares at them with groggy eyes. “I hate you all.”

“You could just have come back to your room,” Zayn says then. “Liam and I just slept.”

“Wait. You’re telling me that you and Liam were alone in the same room and you didn’t do anything?” If Niall’s eyebrows were any higher they would disappear into his hairline. Zayn nods warily. “Well that sure makes me feel better!”

Zayn opens and closes his mouth a couple times, like he doesn’t know what to say and in the end he just leaves the table with an angry and outraged huff.

They look at each other in silence for a moment. Then Louis starts snickering and that sends Harry and Niall off too. Soon, they are all laughing loudly – too loud to be in a dining room full of hungover people trying to have breakfast, but they can’t help it.

It seems to hits them after breakfast that they have very little time left together – the boat will reach land in a little more than two hours. Niall has left to catch a little nap before they arrive and Louis and Harry are left, once again, by themselves.

“So,” Louis says while they stroll around deck. There are less people now, most of the passengers are probably on their rooms either packing or sleeping until they have to leave.

“So,” Harry repeats.

“I should probably go to my room and start picking up my stuff. It’s quite a mess if you haven’t noticed.”

“I’ve noticed,” Harry mutters dropping his gaze. He doesn’t want to say goodbye to Louis and this is starting to feel exactly like that. “I should go too. Even though I haven’t used my room that much,” he says with a wry smile.

Louis grins a little too. “Tell you what, meet me back here in an hour, ok?” he says.

“Alright,” Harry agrees. Louis nods and starts walking towards his room. “See you in an hour then?” Harry yells at him, just to make sure.

“Yeah,” Louis says turning around to look at him. “In an hour.”

\--

An hour later Harry is standing at the same place where he saw Louis last. He has already packed all of his stuff – it wasn’t really hard to do since he hasn’t been in his room except to quickly grab some clothes, so he was done in a few minutes. The downside is that he’s had a lot of time to think, mostly about Louis and about how he doesn’t want to say goodbye to him. He doesn’t know what Louis thinks but he’s pretty sure that this is not just a one night stand for neither of them.

“I think Zayn is offended or something. He didn’t talk to me but he kept huffing in my direction.” Louis stands beside him, both of them looking at the water over the railing.

“Niall was snoring in one of the beds. He’s going to have to pack up in record time if he wants to make it.”

Louis laughs softly. “You know it’s weird, I’m almost sad to leave. It’s only been three days but I’ve kind of grown fond of my room.”

“Me too,” Harry says. He has a lump on his throat and he has to look away. He thinks he can see land already from where they are and it feels final – like they are reaching the real word and this weird and amazing weekend is officially over.

“Hey, give me your phone,” Louis says after a moment of silence. Harry hands him the phone without hesitating. “Smile.” Louis puts the camera and takes a selfie of them together with the water as background. “Here, so you can remember me.”

Harry doesn’t say that he doesn’t need a photo to remember him. He’s pretty sure that he’s never going to forget Louis and the wonderful weekend they have spent together.

“Or, like, I could have your phone number, to remember you, I mean,” he says boldly. He feels a blush on his cheeks but doesn’t look away.

With a soft grin, Louis grabs his phone again and puts his number on it. Harry has to repress the urge to fist bump into the air with a triumphant smile. He feels like the nerdy kid in high school that just got a date to the prom with the hot jock. It’s kind of ridiculous, actually.

That doesn’t stop him from looking in awe at the number on his screen when Louis gives him back his phone. He’s saved it as _Louis Sweetcheeks_ with a heart emoji and all. Harry giggles.

“So you’ll know who it is.”

“Oh, I’ll know, don’t worry.” He calls the number, just to be sure, and Louis phone rings, muffled by his jean’s pocket. “That way you’ll have my number to remember me too.” He shrugs.

“You’re weird,” Louis says but his gaze and tone are fond.

The deck has filled out with more people now, all watching the boat land and saying goodbye. There’s still waiters going around with a last drink for everyone and music sounding softly through the speakers. Harry doesn’t notice any of that – he just sees Louis. Louis with his bright blue eyes and his devious smile, with his soft hair and his smooth skin.

Smiling, Harry says, “As weird as you want me to be.”

 

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well this started like a stupid idea and somehow it almost reaches 10k words... I've kind of gotten attached to the characters and I'm already thinking of writting a sequel but I still don't know if I will  
> I hope everyone liked it :)  
> By the way this is the first time I write smut so I'm kind of nervous of the outcome so, tell me what you think?
> 
> And I'm on tumblr too - I'm braveryandtea :)


End file.
